The Family I Never Knew
by ohsnapitzlexi
Summary: Jade is Luke's birth sister. Enough said rated t just in case. Lots of bade and cade. HIATUS
1. The Letter From Someone

Luke's POV

I woke up at seven just like always. I snuck down the stairs as to not wake anyone up. I met Tony and thought _it's hopeless. I'm wishing that my birthing will send me a letter. The odds of that are one in a million. _"your in luck Luke there is a letter to you from Los Angeles."

I opened it with shaky hands. It read

_dear luke,_

_I'm Jade, your birth sister. You were born in Detroit, just like me. Mom and dad died in a car accident when you were a baby. I was three so I stayed with my best friend Cat. She said you can come visit. I have a boyfriend named Beck and we have Been dating for three years. I hope you have a good family. Please Come visit. Love you Luke. _

I was still in shock I had a sister. Maybe mom and dad would let me go to la and meet them. Maybe.


	2. Wecome To LA Part 1

**I know it's been awhile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or jessie. Unfortunately**

Luke's POV

Today was the big day. The day we would travel to LA to finally meet my birth sister. I was always wondering about the family I came from and meeting my sister would answer most of them.

"Bye Chubby! Don't tell mittens where the money is!" Zuri squealed as Jessie yanked her into the elevator. "Now Zuri, we'll only be gone for 1 week, 7 days, that's not that long!" Jessie tried to reason with the little girl. Zuri just folded her arms over her chest and turned away pouting. It was trying to talk to a brick wall. Actually a brick wall would be easier to talk to, they don't punch you for making them leave their giant stuffed teddy bear at home.

I got out my phone and typed in the number Jade gave me. I texted, 'I'm Luke, on our way to the airport.'

A few seconds later, she texted back 'kk'

I smiled. "Are you excited?" Jessie asked, as if she was talking to a 5 year old. I smiled again and nodded.

"I know I'm excited, LA means SHOPPING!" Emma squealed. I rolled my eyes. But she's Emma, of course she'd be focused on shopping.

"Do know anything about her? Like, what she is like?" Jessie asked. I shook my head. "All it says is she was born in Detroit like me, and when our parents got in a car accident and died, they left me in Detroit and she moved to LA with her best friend, her name is Jade and she has a boyfriend named Beck." I said, I had read the letter so many times, I'd had it memorized.

The elevator stopped on the first floor (duh) and we got out and set off for the airport (we'd learned our lesson with the whole 'crash landing ordeal').

After flying first class for 5 hours we (finally) landed at LAX. I raced off and Emma had to grab me to keep me from getting lost according to Jessie.

"Let me go!" I yelled but Emma had a firm grip. I sighed and stopped struggling Emma reluctantly let go but I didn't run. We got in a car and we set off for

* * *

><p>"Jade?!" Beck yelled, searching for me, unaware that I was hiding. As soon as I saw him turned around. "BOO!" She I shouted and Beck screamed bloody murder. Now cackling, I jumped on Beck's back causing him to jump and I kissed him on the cheek. "Don't be scared babe, Jadey's here" Beck growled playfully and pushed me off his back and onto the bed. He towered over me and planted a kiss on my lips. I responded immediately, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. There was knock on the door and I tore herself away from Beck, him flying backwards onto a chair at the table. "Come in!" He called as she sat up and straightened her clothes.<p>

Becks mom walked in. She saw my make out hair and smirked.

"I picked you guy up something at the store this morning." Mrs. Oliver gave Beck a box. He smiled, but the smile fainted and he turned red. He showed me a shiny purple box.

Beck's mom had gotten us condoms. She left us alone, and I blushed harder. "Well, we shouldn't let these go to waste should we?" He said. I bit my lip and shook my head. He picked me up and we ended up somewhere on the floor, near his bed...


End file.
